glee_the_new_touchfandomcom-20200215-history
Olga Lobova
Olga Aleksandrovna Lobova (Russian: 'Ольга Александровна Лобова')'' is a recurring character on Glee: The New Touch. She is a former Soviet Olympic gymnast and current cheerleading coach at Woodsville High School. Olga made her first appearance in The New Year. She was a main character in season two but became recurring in season three due to Jolie's scheduling conflicts. Olga was created by, TheWordyBirdy, and is portrayed by legendary actress, Angelina Jolie. Background Olga was born and raised in the Russian city of Kursk during the Soviet era. As a child she competed in gymnastics and at the age of 14 she competed in the 1988 Summer Olympics in Seoul, South Korea. Despite being a favorite to win the gold medal, Olga completely messed up and as a result the Soviet Union received no medals in the event. Upon returning to her home country, she was harassed and tormented by disappointed Soviet citizens. Unable to deal with this, she fled the country in her mid teens during Perestroika and stayed in the United States where she could live in peace. She spent her life working as a personal trainer in gyms until deciding to coach the cheerleading team at her local high school. Biography Season Two Olga made her debut in the season two premiere 'The New Year. She is first seen speaking with Nick Adams while coaching a cheerleading practice. Olga is also seen again mediating the argument between Kat Kowalski and Sabina Love and hanging out with the other teachers in the teachers' lounge. In '''Versus, after countless competition between Sabina and Kat, Olga awards the cheerleading captain position to Lexie Hope. In Same Heart, Olga asks Helena Turetsky if she has an attraction towards Ren Sayer. Helena later mentions an ex-boyfriend, and when Olga asks questions about him she instantly gets defensive. In The Point of No Return, Olga hooks up with student Lucas Drake in her office. They later become friends with benefits, but she ends the relationship in How To Start Again. Personality Olga isn't much like her predecessor, but they do share some similarities. Regarding their coaching methods, the two are similar as they both believe in strict discipline and hard work. However, she is much more tolerant. Olga is also a very good listener who likes helping people with their problems, especially students. Even if it isn't the best advice, she always will give some help. She gets along with the other teachers very well and truly admires Nick for being able to inspire The Freakshows using music. One of Olga's vices is that she's extremely flirtatious and is often seen flirting with male students, which sometimes lands her in trouble. Trivia *Olga is the only main character that has never performed a song so far. *Olga hides her Russian ancestry, and tells people that she is simply "European". **When people mention her name and accent being Russian-sounding she instantly gets defensive. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Adults Category:Faculty Category:Former Main Characters